River Flows In You
by ElizabethMaddock
Summary: I suck at summaries but here i come. This is a story about Rosalie and Emmett and the way they met back in 1933 it's a romantic story and i hope you like it. the story is way better than my summary -All Human-
1. Chapter 1: Saved

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone!  
I'm Lizzie and this is my first fanfic story so please be nice =)  
I try my best to have a good grammar and spelling because english is my 2nd language so please be patient.  
Also I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone wants to be my beta please send me a review or a private message i'll answer as quick as i can.  
This is the first chapter i hope you like it. By the way if you have a question about the story or you don't understand something please send me a review or a private message and i'll answer =)**

**xoxo, Lizzie M. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saved**

I left Vera's house and I couldn't avoid feeling jealous but I just tried ignoring it. It was dark and cold outside; the streets were empty so I hurried trying to avoid the new feeling that was invading me 'fear'. While I was walking as fast as I could I kept thinking that my wedding with Royce was only a week away.

"I don't want to have the wedding indoors" I said to myself as I looked at the sky. I stopped for a minute, delighted with the view of the beautiful stars shinning above me. I smiled and start walking again it was getting colder and I had to hurry if I didn't want to catch a cold.

I remained thinking about the weather and the wedding, I was going to become Royce's queen soon and I would be the happiest woman in the whole world I would be as lucky as Vera. Even if I was getting all I ever wanted I wasn't happy as I thought I would be and that was something I was worried about.

I was a few streets from my house when I heard the laughs. Under a broken streetlamp there was a cluster of men, all of them drunk. In that moment I wished that I'd called my father to escort me home but in that moment it seemed silly, the way was so short.

"Rose!" Royce yelled and the others laughed. I didn't realize that the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

I was scared; the sight of my fiancé totally drunk was something I didn't wanted to see and less when I was alone at night. I tried to ignore his voice and take the other street so I could avoid them but as I walked I heard them following me and laughing too loud. I began breathing loudly and I wanted to disappear in that moment. I realized with the shouts of the men what they had planned on doing with me. A monstrosity , I cried begging God to give me enough strength but I just couldn't I tripped myself when I entered in a closed alley and I cursed myself.

"Rose! Show us what you look like, Rose!" Royce's voice was louder than before and I knew that this was the end; they were going to succeed on their plan.

"Miss Hale" I screamed when I heard the voice behind me but this was not Royce's voice or the ones of his friends but a different voice. I turned around and saw a big man "follow me" I don't know why but I trusted him maybe it had something to do with the fact I was being chased by men who were drunk, I don't care I just know that I trust him. He took my hand and guided me into a tavern we walked between the people who was in there and we arrived to the other side he opened a hidden exit and guided me to a house and then I recognized where I was.

"Thanks" I murmured to my savior "but this isn't my house"

"I know Miss Hale" he said opening the door of his house for me "my father and I will take you personally to your house in our car it's safer than walking" he explained

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen"

"Please, call me Emmett" he added with a warm smile as he guided me to his living room. Now with the light that was inside the house I could see Emmett completely he was well dressed, he was tall and muscular with dark curly hair, and deep brown eyes. "Please take a seat I'll be back in a minute"

Just in the minute that Emmett left a girl entered into the living room. I recognized this girl I saw her, a couple of times at the dress store. She was petite and skinny, her hair was short, and pitch black, she was always smiling and tonight wasn't the exception.

"Hi" she said giving me a hug "I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen well actually future Mrs. Whitlock" she corrected herself with a flashing smile "you must be Rosalie Hale, Royce King's fiancé" I shivered when I heard his name "you must be freezing come and take a sit next to the fire that would help"

"Thanks Miss Cullen" I answered as politely as I could.

"Call me Alice, please. So what brings you here tonight?" What was with this family that insisted on being called by their names and not their last names as any other person? I was about to explain everything when I heard a voice.

"What were you thinking, Emmett?" I could tell that the man who was talking was really upset "Rosalie Hale?" I hated the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"I couldn't let her suffer in that way!" I could hear Emmett's voice "You know that King is a bastard and had killed woman before" I didn't knew that. What am I going to do? I couldn't get married with a man I feared. I had to talk with my father about this.

"Of course he couldn't leave her" a woman agreed and I was about to go out running before there was a fight because of me "Oh, hello dear" a woman with caramel-colored hair and heart-shaped face with dimples entered into the room and gave me an apologetic smile knowing that I heard their little argument "I'm Esme Cullen my husband will take you home right now he went for the car"

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen"

"No problem dear" in that moment a tall muscular man with bronze hair entered in the room with a coat in his arms "Edward, are you leaving?"

"Yes, mom Bella must be worried. I told her I wasn't going to take long" he looked at me with hate?

"How is she? She must be thrilled with the idea of having a baby" I could tell that Esme was as thrilled as her daughter-in-law.

"She's doing great and both of us are happy" he hugged his mother and then turned and smiled at his sister "see you tomorrow evil pixie"

"Love you too Eddie" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and was about to go out

"Edward, manners" Esme scolded him.

"Good evening Miss Hale" he said turning around and then he went out.

"Don't pay attention to Edward" Alice said rolling her eyes "he's a jerk when he wants to"

"Alice!" Esme said and I giggled

"Excuse me, Miss Hale we are ready" Emmett said at the door of the leaving room

"Thank you. I hope to see you again" I said to Esme and Alice

"Come whenever you want or maybe I can go to your house" Alice said with a childlike tone

"Yes, of course. You are always welcome at my house, all of you" I walked toward the door and followed Emmett. It was snowing outside.

"Here have my coat" he put it around my shoulders and guided me to a black car "I hope you don't mind I take you home my father had to go. Someone needed him at the hospital"

"Of course not, thank you very much" He helped me get into the passenger seat. The way home was silent and short "I have to thank you once more Mr. Cullen" I was looking at the floor because I knew that if I looked at his eyes I would start crying

"Rosalie" he startled me when he said my name he made me look into his eyes "maybe this sounds inappropriate and I'm sorry but you don't have to thank me anything saving you from that…" he stopped and take a deep breath "I would save you a thousand times if it's needed too"

"I-I don't know what to say" I was blushing and my heart was pounding so hard that I thought that it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Don't say anything" he took my hand in his and kissed it. He went out of the car and helped me get down. I walked to the door of my house and knocked. The maid opened the door and seemed relieved to see me alive

"Mr. Hale! Miss Rosalie is here!" she shouted and my father appeared at the door and hugged me

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was so worried" my father said but then he saw Emmett and looked confused

"Dad, let me introduce you to Mr. Emmett Cullen. He found me and brought me home"

"Please, come inside. I don't know how to thank you Mr. Cullen"

"There is no need Mr. Hale now if you excuse me I can't stay any longer. Good night sir, Miss Hale" he bowed and headed to the door and thanks God that my father talked before I did

"Mr. Cullen, please come and have lunch with us tomorrow it would be my pleasure to have you as a guest"

"Thank you I'll be here at 12"

"Miss Alice Cullen is invited too of course I would enjoy your sister's company" he smiled and got out of the house.

"What were you thinking Rosalie?" my father asked as soon as Emmett left the house "Walking alone, at night! What if Royce had seen you with Mr. Cullen?"

"That's all you care about?!?" I was so angry now, worrying about appearance when his daughter could be… I tried not to think about it I hated the thought of what could have just happened "Royce actually saw me tonight"

"What?" he was shocked

"He was drunk waiting for me with his friends" the tears began to fall down as the memory filled my mind with images of the events of the night

"What are you talking about Rose?" my father hugged me trying to calm me. My voice was broken with the tears and I was sobbing

"I won't marry him" I managed to say the words.

"What?!?!?" my father let me go and began pacing back and forth across the living room "you can't do this. You have to marry him!"

"I can't!" I cried louder and went running upstairs and locked myself in my room. I could hear my father's footsteps following me and he tried to open the door

"The marriage is settled and you'll marry him like it or not" he shouted and he kicked the door. My father never talked to me in that way and I knew that he was talking seriously. I will marry Royce King even if that meant he had to drag me down the aisle.

* * *

**So what do you think??? do you like it??? **

**Please Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Author's note:  
**

**Hi,  
I know this chapter is quite depressing but I wasn't in a really good mood when I wrote it sooo... anyway I hope you like this chapter. BTW I decided to open a blog where I'm going to post the dresses that my characters use and everything that comes to my mind about the story so here I'm going to post the link if you want to check it (also the link is going to be on my profile) .com/ that's all for now enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo, Lizzie M**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

I don't know when I fell asleep but I thanked God for it. The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache and in a bad mood. I was surrounded by roses that Royce had sent me I turned around to and found my reflection in my full body mirror. The roses were in the background and I was pale, and my hair was messy, I couldn't find myself beautiful.

A flashback crossed my mind: _'Royce following me, I running for my life, Emmett Cullen, my father telling me that I have to marry Royce' _I began to cry again and in a desperate attempt to get rid of the images I turned around and began to throw the roses to the floor, when I finished I was gasping for air, I fell down and after a while I began to breath normally.

"Miss Hale?" my maid, Anne was knocking the door quietly and I could hear that she was worried "please let me in" she begged and I don't know how but I managed to get up and open the door.

"Where's everyone?" I asked as she entered and closed the door again

"Your father is at the bank, your mother at her room getting ready for lunch, you brothers are sleeping" she rolled her eyes and I laughed heartlessly "Oh, well I better start cleaning this"

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry Anne" I kneeled next to her and helped her picking up the pieces of the crashed vases but she stopped me

"I'll take care of it you should get ready for lunch" she helped me to stand up "the bathtub is ready, take a bath and get calmed I'll choose a dress for you"

"Thank you" I said as I entered into my bathroom and got out of the dress I was wearing and get into the hot water. I tried to block my emotions but it was useless. I was desperate and full of fear at the same time; I would give my own life to wake up from this nightmare. '_My own life'_ I repeated to myself in my mind, slowly I began to get my body under the water before I was completely under it I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

My mind was quiet and peaceful, I didn't want to go out and face the world. The air was leaving my lungs slowly and I knew that I had to make a choice. Stay under water and die, or go out and let my soul die. I was running out of air slowly and I couldn't make a choice. This is it, I was decided to let myself drown… but I heard Emmett's voice _'__I would save you a thousand times if it's needed too' _the last bit of air left my lungs and I went out of the water coughing and gasping for air. I went out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around my body and walked to my room

"Anne!" I usually didn't shout to my maids but today was an exception "help me please" I said and she appeared in my room in a second. She placed the screen so I could get into my undergarments and then she could help me with the corset. I hated it but as every lady of the high society I had to use it.

"Why you're in such a hurry?" I couldn't tell her that I heard the voice of my savior when I tried to kill myself in the bathtub

"I forgot that I Invited Miss Alice Cullen to have lunch with us too" I answered quickly. She brought the dress to where I was standing. The dress was long and with short sleeves, the color was lilac with light pink and had loose pieces of the fabric. The clock showed it was 11:30 am that meant that I had a little time to get ready for lunch.

"Good, you're getting ready" I didn't heard when my mother entered the room "You can go Anne, I'll take care of her" Anne just went out of the room and my mother helped me with the rest of my clothes "you're father called…" I remained in silence but she continued anyway "He and Royce can't make it for lunch but they'll be here for dinner"

"Oh" it wasn't the appropriate thing to say but I couldn't think in that moment

"Rose" my mother stared into my eyes "I always gave you everything you ever wanted, but you have to marry Royce" I looked away before the tears could go back to my eyes "it's the best for you"

"The best for me?!?!" I shouted as I paced back and forth across my room "Is this a joke?!?! He tried to rape me! HOW CAN THIS BE THE BEST FOR ME?" someone knocked at the door in that moment

"Mrs. Hale, a Mr. Cullen and a Ms. Cullen are expecting you" Betsy said and waited for my mother's answer

"They are punctual, aren't they?" she said with a fake smile "take them to the garden and tell them that I'll be there in a moment" the maid disappeared and my mother turned to see me "Turn around!" I did as she commanded and she ended tying the back of my dress "Leave your hair down and put your gloves and jewelry on"

As fast as I was ready we were walking downstairs and going directly to the garden. I could hear the voices of my brothers fooling around and I really hoped that they weren't saying anything embarrassing. My mother went out first and I followed her taking deep breaths. Why I was so nervous?

"Rose!"Alice said and went to hug me like if we were childhood friends. She looked beautiful wearing a simple white and gray dress. "I'm so happy to see you"

"I'm happy too, Alice" I smiled and looked over her shoulder to find the eyes of Emmett Cullen

"Ms. Hale" he smiled, took my hand in his and kissed it "I'm glad to see you are fine"

"You… thank you Mr. Cullen" I was frustrated I wanted to tell him a lot of things but I couldn't "please take a seat"

I spent all lunch talking to Alice while my brothers and mother tortured Emmett. The theme of the wedding came out as soon as Alice asked for my father after that my mother couldn't stop talking about it and I really didn't want to hear anything about it so I convinced Alice to go with me and talk at the end of the garden here there was a bench under a tree.

"It's overwhelming isn't it?" she said as we were far enough so no one could hear our conversation "I can see it in your eyes. You don't love Royce and you're afraid of him after what he did yesterday and I don't blame you"

"Alice…" I sighed not able to finish the sentence she took my hand and made me take a seat with her on the bench

"You have to tell them" she said and my eyes went to the floor trying to avoid her gaze "what he did was unforgivable"

"He didn't do anything" I said trying to end with the theme

"It doesn't matter!" she said, tears began to roll down my cheeks

"I told them" I almost shouted trying to keep my voice down "I told them and they don't care, I have to marry him" as soon as I pronounced the last words Alice hugged me

"I didn't knew, I'm sorry" she said hugging me tighter than before and I heard her sob with me. She let me go and cleaned her tears with the back of her hand and I did the same "here comes Em"

"Alice we should go" Emmett said but he stopped when he saw we were crying "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we are alright Em" Alice said and stood up "I was going but I'll be back in a minute. Emmett why don't you stay with Rose" she disappeared leaving Emmett and me alone.

"You shouldn't cry" he said as he took seat next to me looking to the sky "I don't like it when you cry"

"Excuse me?" this was going too far. He shouldn't talk to me in that way.

"I can't appreciate your blue eyes when you cry" he smiled and looked into my eyes "Why were you crying?"

"I have to get married" why I was answering that kind of questions to a total stranger "This is not right"

"What?"

"My mother or my brothers can misunderstand that we are here alone" I said taking a deep breath remembering my father's words _'__What if Royce had seen you with Mr. Cullen?' _

"No one can see us. Your mother and brothers left 10 minutes ago" I felt his finger in my chin and slowly he turned my head so I was looking at him "What have you done to me?"

"The same thing you did to me" our voices were only a whisper and he was getting closer to me "I can't do this"

"But I can" he argued as I stood up and began to pace back and forth

"It's not right" I complained

"They don't care!" his voice startled me. He grabbed my shoulders "you can't marry him"

"I have no other choice" my eyes focused in his. I could read his soul and his feelings just by looking at his eyes "I don't want too but my father…" I couldn't end the phrase.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted as he saw us "let her go! What are you doing to her?"

"It's not what it looks like, Alice you should know that" Emmett defended himself

"I know but he's here" I couldn't ask who was here because I saw him running toward us.

"Rose, my love" he shouted and I flinched when I heard his voice "I think I'm late for lunch" He was about to kiss me when Emmett punched him in the face "What's your problem you idiot" Royce shouted

"Don't touch her!" Emmett's voice was deep and terrifying. He pushed Alice and me behind him like he was protecting us from a dangerous animal

"She's my fiancée and I'll touch her if I want to" Royce said and then he took out a gun pointing to Emmett's heart "do you want to prove me wrong?"

* * *

**So what do you think??? do you like it??? **

**You know any questions, comments, whatever leave me a comment or send me a private message I'll answer as quickly as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: He's One Of A Kind

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hi everyone!  
I'm really sorry, I tried to upload earlier but I couldn't so here it's my reason. The exams were killing me so I hardly sleep that 2 weeks, plus I had to do social work, and piano lessons so my schedule was a little bit tight and when I could actually write I had to write the chapter and edit it so you guys enjoy it but chapter 3 is finally here, and I'm already working on chapter 4 so I'll upload it hopefully soon. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**xoxo, Lizzie M.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: He's one of a Kind**

"Royce, stop it!" I shouted trying to save the man who was standing in front of me; the man who was trying to protect me from an idiot who didn't deserve to be alive "Royce, please" I begged

"Don't beg! He's not worth it" Emmett hissed

"Please, don't do this" I begged again and pushed Emmett's arm to a side ignoring his words "I'm begging you"

I was just thinking _he can't kill him! _My heart was throbbing; and I could just do one thing to save the man who was prepared to take a bullet for me. Royce was a fool, I could trick him easily I could save Emmett and I was going to do it even if that meant that I had to accept Royce as my husband. I placed my hand over Royce's forearm and began to push it down slowly so the gun pointed to the floor instead of Emmett's heart. His arm began to give up but just when I thought I was going to be successful on my plan I heard a shot. My heart stopped one minute and then it began to pound faster and faster. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, my head was spinning and the only thing I could hear was the echo of the shot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everything began to move faster and that's when I heard Alice's voice "YOU ARE A BEAST! BUT REMEMBER MY WORDS ROYCE KING, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Royce raised his hand to slap her but a man appeared from nothing and covered Alice with his body pushing Royce to a side.

"You touch her and I'll rip that arm from your body with my own hands!" a man threatened and Alice came to my side to help Emmett "Go away, NOW!" the man said and Royce turned around and walked away like a frightened puppy "Alice, give me your ribbon" he tied the ribbon over Emmett's wound and press with both of his hands "your father is outside tell him to come here"

I was running across the garden before I could think about what I was doing. The only thing that was in my mind in that moment was Emmett _'HE CAN'T DIE, HE CAN'T!' _my heart shouted over and over and I start to run faster until I reached Dr. Cullen's car.

"Mrs. Hale! Is something wrong?" I nodded unable to talk and tell him that his son was on the floor of my garden with a bullet on his leg and that I was the responsible one for this atrocity

"Tell me what's wrong" he grabbed my arms and urged me to talk

"Emmett's hurt" I sobbed looking to the floor unable to look directly to his eyes, I've never seen that expression in someone's eye his were full of fear. He grabbed my hand and run with me toward his son with a briefcase in his hand. As soon as we reached everyone else Dr. Cullen started to work and ask for things to Anne, I could only watch as the guilt filled my heart. As soon as Dr. Cullen finished he asked for a blanket and start talking but I couldn't hear his words my eyes were looking intently to Emmett.

He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed that I thought for a moment that he was death but as soon as I thought that I noticed that he was breathing. Alice stood up from his side and went to her father's side but I was still contemplating Emmett's face.

"Rose" Alice touched my arm softly and brought me back to the real world "we have to prepare everything to take him home can you stay with him?"

"Of course and Alice…"

"You don't have to be sorry" she interrupted with a smile she went with her father probably to make some room in the backseat of the car; I took my chance and went to kneel beside Emmett. I touched his cheek caressing it softly trying not to disturb him.

"He's one of a kind" the man that had protected Alice before appeared from nothing startling me

"He is indeed" I sighed "Why you protected Alice?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service, you may know me as her fiancé" he chuckled and smiled "I had to protect her, even if she wasn't my fiancée I would have done it, I can't stand people like King" I didn't answer and he just stood there looking at me "I'll go and help Carlisle, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Hale"

"I only hope we have met in other circumstances but the pleasure was all mine" he bowed and walked away.

I knelt beside Emmett and start crying again. Alice was so lucky to have a man like Jasper, he loved her enough to deal with a man like Royce, and he was a gentleman. She was everything I couldn't be: brave, mature, and selfless. She could pick who she wanted to marry, and go out doing everything she wanted without caring what people said about her. She was something unique in life a good friend the sister I never had. I heard steps behind me and saw Alice, Carlisle and Jasper with a blanket.

"Alice, please go and get your things while Jasper and I take your brother to the car" Dr. Cullen said and start thinking how they could carry Emmett without hurting him. Alice and I went for her things and waited for the guys to reach us. Jasper and Carlisle looked tired but probably they were struggling with Emmett's weight, Alice and I followed them trying to help as much as we could.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen" I said trying not to cry again but the sight was something I didn't want to see. Emmett opened his eyes and took my hand in his I gasped and tried to clean my tears with my other hand "It was my fault"

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault" Emmett said and his voice was hoarse because of the pain "besides as I told you before I would save you a thousand times if it's needed too" he smiled and then grimaced letting my hand go.

I just stood there watching as Carlisle and Jasper took away the man who saved me twice, the man who cared about me, the man who noticed something more than my appearance, the man whose name was Emmett Cullen, the man who I was falling in love with.

* * *

**This is it :) I hope you like it and if please review ;)**

**Do you like it? hate it? I really wanna know your opinion and as always any question you have you can write me a private message or just post a review.**

**

* * *

**

**LemonLime4ever: Thanks for your comment. And actually I know I do a lot of speaking but as a preview of my next chapter there will be a lot of Rose thoughts and stuff like that. Again thank you I appreaciate your review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Diary

**Author's note,**

**Hello people!  
First of all thanks to all of you that are reading my story =D and i couldn't be happier to upload chapter 4 finally even if it's too short i promise i had a difficult time writting it. This chapter is quite confusing but i think i did a good job so i'm looking forward to read what you think on your reviews.**

**Now second i just wanna say that for the first time i'm going to be a Beta reader and i already have the first person who i'm going to work with i'm open to any kind of stories and if you want a beta i would love to help.**

**And third and last one i promise please don't forget to visit the blog i created for my stories. There you can see how i imagine the dresses that the characters use on my stories and sometimes you can find music so visit it.  
So here it's the link: ****elizabethmaddock. blogspot. com  
without space please but i couldn't put it in here if i wrote it the right way**

**So i'll stop talking and enjoy this chapter. ;)**

**much love, Lizzie M.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Diary**

I closed my eyes and felt a hand over mine. It was Alice looking at me with a faint smile on her face.

"Come we won't leave you here alone" I let her lead my way to the streets where we began walking, I couldn't ask where we were going I just followed her focused on my thoughts.

Faces passed but I couldn't focus on any of them I heard my voice twice but I just ignored it. Alice and I kept walking and walking without stopping; when we finally did stop I recognized 2 things: first, that Jasper was with us all the time since we left my house and second, I was at her house. I closed my eyes and sighed before following them into the house. I was again sitting in that living room but this time was different I wasn't the one in danger right now my life was meaningless compared to Emmett's life.

Everything was spinning around me, nothing made sense, NOTHING! I was falling in love with a man I had seen no more than two times in my entire life but here I was… worried for him. I wish I had never met him, I wish that I was engaged to a good man, I wish I can disappear from his life so I can't hurt him anymore.

"Mom how is he?" Alice jumped out of her seat and went running to her mother's arms.

"Don't worry honey he's doing good" she smiled and then shook her head "you know he's strong"

"May I see him?" my voice was barely a whisper and I couldn't look straight to her eyes

"Lisa, take Miss Hale to Emmett's room"

"Yes ma'am" she nodded and asked me to follow her. As we walked through the hallways I could only feel guiltier that before. The maid kept asking questions but I couldn't answer, I didn't want to answer. "Here it is" I walked slowly into the room she showed me and saw Emmett sleeping in his bed.

His room was really big, the walls were painted in a cream yellow, and there was a big sofa, a tea table, 2 mahogany chairs, and 2 nightstands next to the king size bed. In one of the nightstands there was a vase with pink geraniums and next to it a diary. I went to the side of his bed slowly and sit down in the edge trying not to disturb him, the tears were running down my cheeks freely and I broke down sobbing and shaking next to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" I managed to say between sobs, I couldn't stop I wasn't crying for Royce or my parents or because of my life I was crying for Emmett "I wish we had never met" I took his hand in mine and hold it tightly like if the simple fact that I was holding his hand would make the guilty go away I let his hand go and kept crying letting my feelings go away with my tears. I was standing in the middle of a crowd and shouting with all my strength and no one listened until the day I met him, he was the one who saved me emotionally.

"Don't say that" my heart stopped for a minute and start beating again when I heard him whisper next to my ear I tried to straight myself to see him but his hand hold my arm so I would stay the way I was "you don't have to be sorry"

"You're wrong" I said in a whisper but he chuckled

"See that diary?" I nodded as I raised my eyes to look to the night stand "read it since last week" he let me go and I walked slowly to the nightstand and took the diary in my hands. I looked to my side and saw him sleeping again I blow him a kiss and opened the diary taking a seat on the bed again.

"**MONDAY  
it's been a weird week. Since Royce is back weird things have happened, I'm worried apparently he's engaged to a Rosalie but I've heard him talking about her in the bar and I have a bad feeling I know Royce from school and he was a bastard back then I hope he has changed. Jasper has returned from war and confessed me that he wants to marry with Alice, the evil pixie probably already imagines that, in the other hand Eddie is happy with Bella's pregnancy even if she looks like a balloon HA he gets mad every time I say that out loud" **I smiled and kept reading **"In the other hand I saw this girl and I can't get her off my mind, she's just an angel but I can't recognize her I hope one day I can talk to her.**

**TUESDAY  
I can't go out Carlisle is really angry about my constant gambling that soon he'll kick me out of the house. I don't really want to write about this so I'll just skip this day**

**WEDNESDAY  
I sneaked out with Alice's help and I got to see the angel again, she's something I can sense it. Well I went to the bar again and found Royce way too drunk to remember that he talked to me. I can't avoid thinking about that poor girl he's engaged to. Carlisle is going to kill me soon if I keep drinking the way I'm doing but I can't help it I've been so sad lately.**

**THURSDAY  
I can't stand it anymore! I saw my angel; my angel is the girl Royce is going to marry; Alice told me her name when she caught me looking at her. I can't help but think the worst of the situation Royce hasn't changed and no one knows that, I have to do something and fast. I keep going to the bar ignoring Carlisle's wishes of staying far from there but I just can't I keep drinking every night trying to forget about that angel that keeps me awake at night.**

**FRIDAY  
I followed Royce all day but I just could figure out Rosalie's address and that he's going to meet up with someone tomorrow's night at the bar I have to go I'll deal with Carlisle and his fury later. Edward is furious too he can't stand the fact that I might feel something for someone but I don't care I'll keep going to that bar until I can do anything to help her from that marriage**

**SATURDAY  
I thought I was going to be too late. I followed Rosalie all night long and kept an eye on King, I feared for her safety, he was really drunk when I left the bar and I heard him and his friends planning an ambush for her they were planning something horrible even to thought about it makes me angry again. I don't know how but I saved her from him and I don't regret anything I've been doing. Edward is furious, Esme loves her already, Carlisle told me I did the right thing, Jasper and Alice are excited that I finally found someone oh right they're engaged I couldn't be happier."**

I closed the diary and look at him. I was his angel, when he didn't realized he was mine if only he knew that he saved me from killing myself he wouldn't see me like an angel anymore. I looked for a quill and when I found it I start writing.

"Sunday  
Alice and I were invited to have lunch with Rosalie's family. Her mother couldn't stop talking about any stupid thing that came to her mind at least Alice enjoyed herself. After her hideous family left I went to talk to her and I felt something from her I guess I'm not the only one who feels something but I can't tell. Royce appeared from thin air and when he was going to hurt Rosalie he menaced me with a gun or well he actually shot me.

_Em, I took the liberty of writing I hope you don't mind, thank you for letting me to read something this private. Always yours, Rose"_

I left the diary in the nightstand and blow him a kiss after that I made my way out of his room. I walked through the hallway and found Alice standing there with a strange look in her eyes. She grabbed my arm when I was about to talk and I felt fear.

"Rose" she murmured and began to breathe heavily "please don't die"

* * *

**PS. I'm going to explain the last part in the next chapter so please don't be mad if it's confusing.**

* * *

**So this is it :) I hope you like it and if please review ;)**

**Do you like it? hate it? I really wanna know your opinion and as always any question you have you can write me a private message or just post a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alice's Story

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone,  
first of all I'm really sorry I tried to update earlier but I'm studying for mid-terms, plus Salvatore my piano teacher wants to kill me because I haven't practiced, plus I had social service, plus I'm having some troubles at home and finally I was trying to write a good chapter for you all but I think this isn't going to be my best chapter *sighs* Anyway I'm really sorry.**

**Please remember to visit my blog 'CLOCKS' there you can find anything you want about my stories the way the girls dress, songs for the chapter, outakes *smiles* s****o here it's the link:__****__****elizabethmaddock. blogspot. com**without space please but I couldn't put it in here if I wrote it the right way or you can always go to my profile and there's the link too.

**Now this is a really short chapter but I hope you like because I worked really hard on it and it's not really all about Rose we get to know a little bit more about Alice *grins* ok now I'll shut up. Enjoy the chapter**

**Much love, Lizzie M.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alice's Story**

Those four words made my world spin in a weird way but somehow I regained my strength and shook Alice lightly trying to take her out of the sort of trance she was into. She gasped and grasped my arm even tighter looking at me with fear and sadness. She hugged me tightly and then let go of me chuckling nervously.

"Sorry if I frightened you" she smiled and lead me to a room "but don't worry is something usual"

"Are you certain?" I asked worried for her health more than mine but the words still were echoing in my mind '_Rose, please don't die'_ I had a reason to be scared but I tried not to show the fear I had in the bottom of my heart. I kept walking following her as she talked.

We entered into a big room and immediately I knew it was hers. It was decorated in a French style; the walls were painted with a baby blue color and were decorated with intricate golden patterns that matched her ceiling. Her bed was as big as Emmett's but instead of having a light golden eiderdown she had a cream one that was decorated with a beautiful design of tiny flowers and cherries that were barely visible from distance. She had a big dressing table chock-full with any kind of accessories, drawings, letters and more bits and pieces of personal objects. She had a tea table with two chairs just like Emmett but on top of them there were more drawings and letters.

"Sorry for my chaos" she said while she gathered her drawings from the tea table and set them over her dressing table "please take a seat Lisa will bring the tea in a moment"

"Thanks" I looked around and I couldn't keep my eyes off from all the drawings that were scattered around the place "there are many drawings in here, have you done all this?"

"Bizarre, I know but it's the only way I can keep the dreams out of my mind" she answered as she took a seat next to mine "my dad showed me that method when I was a child"

"Why?" I asked now interested on her story

"Since I can recall I have dreams that are too real for me and some of them were nightmares, and he was worried so he taught me a way to show him what I saw but it never worked he couldn't understand my drawings" she chuckled and smiled "and I have done it since then"

"That's amazing, I wish I could had a story like that but I don't" I stood up and smiled apologetically "I'm sorry Alice but I have to go my family must be worried"

"Yes, of course but let me lent you a dress you can't go with a dress covered in blood" until now I saw that my dress was covered with Emmett's blood. Alice had already changed into a white simple dress and she had disappeared into her dressing room and went out with a light gray dress and handed it to me.

"Thank you very much but I can't accept it" she looked at me with an irresistible little girl look in her eyes that I just couldn't say no "I'll give it back to you tomorrow"

"Don't trouble yourself with that, now let me help you with the corset so you can change that dress" I smiled as she turned me around and undid the laces from the corset "I'll leave you so you can change"

I could feel the pain that the horrible piece of clothe made in my body, my mother had tight it more than necessary and I could already see the marks that it caused me. I sighed and stripped quickly behind the screen and got into the dress Alice lent me; it was a green emerald dress with a golden pattern in the middle. Something I wouldn't use during the day but I had no other option I couldn't arrive at home like a murder covered in blood.

I went out of Alice's room and start walking, I was thinking about Emmett's diary and what I wrote at the end, I shouldn't have done that it was a stupid thing to do but I couldn't stop myself, somehow I really cared about Emmett. I crushed into something and I was pretty sure it was the wall but when I looked up I found a pair of eyes looking at me with anger.

* * *

****

**So this is it :) I hope you like it and if please review ;)**

**Do you like it? hate it? I really wanna know your opinion and as always any question you have you can write me a private message or just post a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: My Problem

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone!  
Wow it's been a long time since I updated and I'm sure that most of you don't wanna hear my excuses so I'll just shut up and let you read lol. Enjoy the chapter.**

**xoxo, Lizzie M.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Problem**

"How dare you to come here!" she shouted at me and I couldn't answer I was just there staring at her in shock and fear "it's unforgivable what you did"

"I-I'm sorry" I stammered taking a few steps back

"It's your fault that he's now in a bed!" she shouted again and I looked down knowing that what she said was true. I wished that she wasn't shouting at me but I've never seen someone that angry. "You better stay away from him!" she suddenly whined about something that looked like pain I tried to help her but she stepped back before I could touch her.

"Love? Bella!" Edward came running toward us as soon as he found us and I was grateful, someone could take care of the woman that was using all her strength to not fall down. Alice appeared from nowhere and rushed toward her too, arriving in a second with Edward. "What did you do?" he said to me taking her in his arms.

"Nothing, she…" I said and he was about to interrupt me to tell me that I was a liar that I was the only one to blame, when Alice cut me off in the middle of my sentence. She looked peaceful like if nothing would upset her, not matter what it was.

"Carlisle we'll be in my room in a second" she said and looked at Edward in his eyes, having a conversation that no one but them would be able to understand. He nodded and took the woman down the hallway and disappeared into Alice's room, I was scared. What if Edward was right and it was my fault that his wife was now in pain? "Let's go Jasper is waiting for you downstairs" I looked at her confused, What did she meant by _Jasper is waiting for you'_ and as if she had read my mind she smiled and took my hand walking with me downstairs "He's going to take you home"

"Thank you but it's not necessary" I said immediately and she shook her head laughing softly, I knew it was useless to argue she was going to insist until she got what she wanted. I felt a hand on my wrist and suddenly Alice was dragging me around with no chance to escape; before I even knew it I was walking with Jasper toward my house. I was silent, feeling guilty, sad… I was the cause of this entire problem.

"Don't torture your soul over what happened today" I was startled when I heard Jasper's gentle voice "it probably was just part of the destiny" I remained silent… what else could I say or do "Ms. Hale there's no need…"

"Stop it!" I cut him off, I knew I shouldn't have but my feelings where killing me "I don't need this, stop being kind and gentle when I don't deserve it" I stared at his eyes angry but I wasn't expecting his reaction, suddenly I felt his hand on my arm as he pulled me gently toward a less crowded place.

"I'll tell you what I think" he said calmly "I've seen my friend getting drunk night after night because of you… do you know what I really think? I think that he's being stupid for loving you…" his words made me feel worst but I deserved it, it was the truth and nothing more but then again every word he said to me hurt me even more because I knew he was right "but let me tell you something… every man does stupid things when they are in love" he smiled and chuckled "even myself, who would said that a soldier would be easily overpowered by someone like Alice?" I smiled a little at his words full of love toward the little pixie that was my friend "Rosalie don't torture your soul or your heart because whatever happened today it just means that he loves you more than his own life"

"Alice and you will be very happy together" I said and we kept walking toward my house. We didn't say anything else, not even when I got home and he left without saying another word. I walked in and was grateful that no one was there yet… I needed time to think about everything. I walked upstairs and I got into my room closing the door after I walked in.

I paced in my room for several minutes, feeling like if I was a lion in a cage. I was trapped in my own world and I had to find a way out of it. I kept pacing until I got tired and let myself to fall over my bed. I closed my eyes and stayed silent trying to find an answer to my problems. Hurting the Cullen family was wrong it was even worse than that but talking with him was inexcusable but what if that wasn't my problem but if my real problem was that I had fallen in love with a total stranger? I felt my heart beat faster and I whispered falling slowly asleep _"Emmett what you've done to me?" _I smiled and that's when I heard it, my door swung open and I opened my eyes just to see a figure standing there, looking at me.

**

* * *

So this is it :) I hope you like it and if please review ;)Do you like it? hate it? I really wanna know your opinion and as always any question you have you can write me a private message or just post a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Emmett, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone!  
Wow it's been a long time since I updated and I'm so sorry you have no idea... but I just couldn't update earlier my life was chaos anyway no more excuses. This is a short chapter and I'm already working on the rest of the story which will end soon, so I honestly hope you enjoy this one.**

**xoxo, Lizzie M.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Emmett, I'm Sorry**

"Sorry Miss Hale, I thought no one was home" Anne said and I sighed in relief. My nerves were going to kill me sooner or later, I couldn't take it anymore. "If you were resting I could come back later."

"No, Anne I need you to do something" I don't know what possessed my body and mind in that moment but in one second I was up and looking for a pen and a piece of paper. The words in my mind came out faster than I could write. I was in a rush, my heart was beating furiously and the words that I was writing were barely legible.

"Miss you should calm down" Anne said as she saw my hands shaking. I folded the piece of paper carefully and looked for a book. I found 'An Old Fashioned Girl' and laughed at the title of the book as it used to be one of my favorite books. I placed the folded paper inside and as I undid the ribbon I was wearing to hold my hair and wrapped it around the cover.

"Anne, take this to the Cullen residence, ask for Alice Cullen and just give this to her no one else. Did you understand?" I felt terrible as I pronounced each word harshly but this couldn't be taken lightly. "Tell her I send it for her brother Emmett"

"Yes, ma'am" Anne was shocked as she took the book from my hands, I took hold of her wrist and sighed

"Sorry, I know this is dangerous for you but it's important that no one knows what I send you for to that house" I let her go and smiled gently. I walked toward my window and looked out, I pressed my forehead against the cold glass and sighed as I watches Anne's small frame running down the street holding the book close to her chest.

I knew that I was wrong, that I was going against everything I had been taught all this years. But I was going to risk it, I would risk myself as he had done for me, I couldn't step out of this… not now, not ever. I stood there for what seemed minutes, looking out the window absent minded and my forehead pressed against the glass, the words I had written a while ago starting to make sense now.

"_Emmett,  
I don't know how to explain this. First of all I apologize again for all of the things that happened I don't know how can I ever pay you for saving me, I owe you. You risked your life to save mine and I can hardly express how thankful I am. Mr Cullen, I must acknowledge a feeling that is torturing me as I write this letter and I must thank Mr Withlock to make me aware of his position as your close friend. Emmett feelings that were hidden deep in my soul had awaked toward you, making me sigh every time I think of you and smile when I hear your name. I know this is daring and improper of a lady but I can't hide this anymore. I shall visit you tomorrow, thus far.  
Truly yours,  
Rosalie H."_

Oh, god! What I've done? It's outrageous and unintelligent but I couldn't stop myself as I wrote every line that was now on Emmett's hand, tears started rolling down my cheeks as I cried quietly for the way I had humiliated myself. He would never want to see me again, it didn't matter what Jasper told me, it wouldn't change the way Emmett would look at me now, as an impertinent girl who wasn't properly educated. I had made a jester out of myself, he would never wish for someone like me. I wish I would die in that moment, I felt weak... maybe my wish would come true. My gave myself into the darkness as I fell to the cold marble floor thinking only one thing _"Emmett, I'm sorry..."_

_

* * *

_

**So this is it :) I know a lot of people think that Rose has gone crazy (I think that too but when I wrote the chapter I was going through a crazy time so...) and as always any question you have you can write me a private message or just post a review. I**** hope you liked it and I really wanna know your opinion so review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note: **

**Hey Everyone,  
I'm back! and here it's chapter 8. Honestly I just finished this chapter lol I was inspired so 2 more chapters and the end of the story so I hope you like it so far and well I'll stop now enjoy.**

**xoxo, Lizzie.**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 8: Forbidden Kiss**

I spent all the night there sitting in silence; I didn't even bother myself on crying it was useless. I had ruined everything for being reckless, I had lost the only good thing in my life and just because I couldn't keep my thoughts and feelings for myself. I had to face the facts; Emmett was far too good for me. I had to do the right thing, apologize for my impertinence and keep up with the plan my parents had for me even if that meant going against my heart.

The sunrise pulled me out of my thoughts and I sighed… I hadn't sleep in all night but I wasn't tired at all. I stood up and decided to get ready for the day. I would rather to get over and done with my plan. I called Anne and ordered her to get my bath ready, it was extremely early but I couldn't wait any longer. In some way I got ready without even realizing I did, my mind was way too far to notice what I was doing. As soon as I was ready I went out of the house ignoring the curious looks of my brothers and irritating mother.

I walked down the streets slowly, trying to delay the unavoidable. My heart was beating hard and fast trying to stop me, my head was spinning trying to make sense about how I've been acting lately. I stood in front of the door, expecting a sign to stop me but nothing happened… I took a deep breath and knocked the door. I was wishing with all my might that no one would answer but there was the maid opening the door and inviting me in to wait for Mrs. Cullen, I looked at the paintings that were hanging on the wall.

"Rosalie, dear what a pleasing surprise to see you here this morning" Esme hugged me and smiled sweetly. There was something about her smile that calmed me and I was grateful for that.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen" I said softly and gently pulled back from her hug "I apologize for bothering you this early in the morning"

"Nonsense, you are not bothering me at all" she smiled again "although if you are here to see my daughter I must say that you are late" she giggled and poured to cups of tea

"Excuse me?" I looked at her curiously

"Oh, Alice went out earlier with Jasper; they went horseback riding" she handed me a cup of tea and smiled "Jasper promised to bring her back for brunch though"

I nodded and sipped on my tea "I'm glad to hear that Alice is enjoying her morning but I was actually hear on a different affair" Esme looked at me with curious eyes "I was concerned about Emmett's health and…"

"He'll be fine soon, he's a strong healthy man" she placed a gentle hand over mine "you shouldn't have come all this way on your own to ask for his health, a simple letter would have done it" of course… she didn't want me anyway near to his son after all I was the reason of why he was in bed, I looked down and hold back the tears that were menacing on going out at any second "oh no, dear! Don't get the wrong idea, I'm pleased with your visit but it's dangerous for you after what happened the other night" I nodded once and sighed.

"I know I have no right to ask this but could I see him?" I had to finish this before I couldn't stop myself from doing another reckless action that would harm my name even more.

"Of course"

Esme guided me silently to Emmett's room and closed the door behind me once I was in, giving me a little privacy. The room was completely dark since the curtains were closed and the only light in the room was a candle next to the nightstand. My eyes adjusted to the light as I walked closer to the nightstand. I saw the letter I wrote earlier and new tears formed in my eyes as I understood that he had already read it. Oh god, what I've done? I could never see him again in the eye without thinking about those words. I stood there watching his sleeping form and I let myself to shed the tears I've been holding for the last hours. I should go and never come back; I had already done enough harm to this family, to this man.

I kneeled next to his bed and caressed his cheek gently "Oh, Emmett…" my voice was barely a whisper but in the dark it sounded like if I were shouting and inside I was, but no one would hear my pleas "I'll never harm you again, I promise" I sobbed lightly and kept making my promise in front of the man I was decided to never see again. I closed my eyes the feeling of my heart breaking was unbearable "I'm sorry" I stood up slowly and quietly, my eyes closed. I was pulled back down to kneel next to the bed and I opened my eyes surprised to see Emmett's hand grabbing my arm gently but tightly, his eyes open and staring at me.

"Don't you dare" his voice was firm and I could hear the determination in his voice, he wasn't really challenging me but stating a fact and with that he pulled me down, his lips brushing against mine and everything stopped making sense in that second. I stopped thinking, hearing and the only thing that existed was us as we shared a forbidden kiss.

We both looked at the door distressed as the familiar eyes looked at us, and everything started to make sense again, I looked down ashamed as the words came out of his mouth "I couldn't expect less from you two"

* * *

**Bwuahahaha! (is that the way you write it?) anyway this is it so tell me who do you think is the one who caught Emmett and Rose kissing... I also wanna hear your opinion from the whole chapter or story I'm looking forward to read your reviews and as always if you have any question just private message me or review! **

**So do you hate it? like it? **

**Review ;)**


End file.
